The Lady and the Tramp
by Storybrooks Daily Mirror
Summary: Jade Barburac is Alison Argents cousin. She's friends with Scott and Stiles. She's been with them through the alpha but now they face a new enemy, a, giant..lizard..thing. With a crazy hunter mom, and a beautiful blue eyed beta how with Jade survive Beacon Hills. WAYYY better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, call me if you hear anything." I said into the phone, glancing out my door, as there was a bang downstairs. "Okay I will. I see Scott now. I'll call you later." Said my cousin Alison Argent.

We hung up after that. I jumped at a larger noise coming from downstairs.

_They're not serious are they?_

My bare feet padded across the carpeted hallway and down the stairs. I rolled my eyes when I reached the bottom. _ Of course they were serious, my family's crazy._

I scoffed crossing my arms, walking over to the five figures, clad in black holding guns and crossbows from the two boxes at their feet. The only women of the group, my mother turned around giving me a slight glare. "Shouldn't you be in your **room **doing your homework?" she asked me. "Just because you locked in my room doesn't mean I don't know what your doing." She gave me a calculating glare.

Veronica Barburac was a spitting image of her twin sister Victoria. Alike in looks, personality and hate for anything supernatural. Some creature killed my dad when I was ten and my youngest brother was seven. My four other brothers, three older one younger, smirked and chuckled at me.

The two oldest, twins Henry and William who were twenty-two, looked just like her, red hair green eyes. Just like their mother they had serious control issues. They preferred shotguns to any other weapon and everything to go their way. It was hard to believe that they were related to the other three siblings.

Louis was a mixture of both parents. Green eyes like my mother but shaggy brown hair like my father. My fathers lanky build but my mothers smarts. He was nineteen.

Then came me. Jaden, sixteen and look exactly like my father. Long brown hair, brown eyes. The only thing I shared with my mother was my hot head personality.

Which is something I shared with my youngest brother George who was twelve.

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared back at my mother. "Lydia disappeared from the hospital tonight. You think she turned." My mother turned back around putting a mag of wolfsbane bullets in her gun. "Just taken precaution honey. Can never be to careful." She said in a chilling voice, checking the gun before handing it George.

I stared incredulously at her. "She's one of my best friends mom! And I went to go check her when she woke up she was fine! Her bites didn't heal!" My mom spun sharply around. "But she didn't die either! Something is wrong with that girl and weather you like it or not we are going to check it out. Regardless if she's your friend or not! Are we understood?" "But mom-" "**ARE WE UNDERSTOOD?!"**

I clenched my jaw and gave an angry sigh. "Fine." I turned back around and walked up the stairs. Hearing the front door close, I pulled out my phone and walked into my room. _If mom finds out she'll kill me. _I glanced at my desk and saw the picture that me, Alison, Scott and Stiles took at one of their lacrosse games. I had to make Stiles put his arm around me and smile at the camera. _Screw it. _I dialed Alison's number. "Hey, there's a problem. Your mom might have called my mom." "**WHAT!" **Stiles shouted. "Am I on speaker?- wait doesn't matter. What matters is my mom and my brothers are going to hunt Lydia!" "Don't worry Jade, we can handle it." Scott tried to reassure me. "No Scott, do you not remember my mother? The woman who does not feel? The woman who grounded me because she found out I helped Alison sneak out to meet you? The same woman who is going to kill you on sight if she sees you guys tonight. Oh and after she kills you, she kill me then ground me!" I could not stress how bad this was. My mom was honestly a psycho. If she found out I helped Alison and Scott again…I'm dead. "Don't worry Jade she won't find out I promise." Alison tried to reassure me. I bit my thumbnail nervously. "Okay. Fine. Just… be careful." I said in defeat. "We will. Love you." " Love you too." I said then hung up. _ They better be okay._


	2. Chapter 2

I walked up to Allison the next morning at school. "Hey. You didn't call last night. Did you guys find anything?" I asked her, nervously playing with my shoulder strap. "No but my dad caught Scott. They were with your mom…" She trailed off. _My mother is a crazy, venomous woman. _"Is Scott ok?"Allison nodded and gave me a small smile. She seemed usually somber today. "Hey, you ok?" She stopped walking when we got to our lockers and nodded. "Yeah yeah. It's just…" she gave me a distressed look. "It's just everything. With Lydia and my dad. Sneaking around with Scott. And now my grandpas in town-" Wait what?" I cut her off. "Gerard's in town?" I asked her, grabbing hold of her arm. She gave me a confused look and closed her locker with her free hand. "Yeah but I haven't seen him since I was little. How do you know him?" I groaned as we walked toward the front of the school. "You know how I knew about hunting before you did?" she nodded as we turned a corner. "Well everyone needs to be trained somehow.." I trailed off. Her eyes widened. "You…" I shook my head. "Our mothers."

"I'll see you in English ok." I said to Allison. Stiles had texted me that Scott had smelt another werewolf and I had free period so I was going to go watch practice.

Allison nodded at me and disappeared into her classroom. I turned around…then I hit something and fell. I landed on my ass. "Ow." I said when I landed. "I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" I looked up to see that I bumped into _someone _not a _something._ And that _someone _was a really cute lacrosse player. Who was not bending down gathering my books with a guilty scared look on his face. I quickly snapped out of it and started to help him. "No no. It was mine. Don't worry about it." I said giving him a friendly smile. He didn't look at me. He was purposely trying _not _to look at me. "No I wasn't watching where I was going and I pushed you over. It was my fault." I furrowed my eyebrows at him. "No it's really ok." I went to put my hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry bout-" I stopped talking when he flinched. He physically moved away from hand and looked up at me. I then saw who this cute lacrosse player was Isaac Lahey.

Isaac stared at her. He realized who she was once he heard her voice. Derek had told him about the Argents and the Barburacs. How they were hunters. He didn't believe him. He could never picture Jade Barburac a hunter. The girl who played with him all of grade school. The girl who still talked to him despite her friends thinking he was weird in middle school. The girl who he'd seen yell at Jackson Whitmore for bulling him just last year. The girl who he's had a crush on since he was five. Isaac stared at her. He could smell her sent of vanilla. He could here her heartbeat. He could still feel her hand on his shoulder even though she had removed it. He could feel his heartbeat rising and he started to breath heavier "Isaac? You ok?" he snapped out of to see her still crouched on the ground next to him. "Uh yeah, yeah. I-I'm fine. Are y-you ok?" He asked nervously as they stood up. "Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for helping me." She said. "Yeah no problem." He said handing over on of her books. He felt his hand tingle where her fingers touched his hand.

They stood in awkward silence. Isaac was beating himself up trying to think of something to say. Here was the girl he was practically in love with, standing right in front of him…alone, and he couldn't think of one decent thing to say. "So you play lacrosse." Isaac's eyes shot up to her. She smiled kindly at him. He'd missed that smile. "Yeah. I actually have practice right now actually." He said. Isaac took a deep breath and with all the confidence he could muster, asked. "You have free period right now right?" she nodded and smiled. But not the smile that said _I don't want to talk to you but I'll be polite. _But one that said _I like talking to you. _"Well do you want to come and watch? Coach is finally taking me off the bench this year and letting me play." Jade's smile grew wider. And Isaac would've sworn that he heard her heart beat faster. "I would love to." Isaac smiled at her as they started walking to the field together. He could still hear her quick heartbeat. He didn't fail to notice that his was beating faster too.


End file.
